


Near impossible

by StarlightWinchester



Series: Hunt or Hunted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWinchester/pseuds/StarlightWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight Winchester. She's brave, smart, and cunning. She's also fifteen years old. Best part? She's the daughter of Dean Winchester, a famous Hunter. She works with her cousin, Kylie Winchester, Sam's daughter. They are known as some of the youngest, best hunters there is. But one hunt, they meet someone.....someone who could be dangerous to them. But Starlie can't help but fall in love with possibly, demonic boy. She doesn't know why, but she knows............it's either be the Hunter she knows she is, or risk being the one Hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or anything on it. The plot is original, but that's about it, besides the characters. Thanks guys!
> 
> Starlie and Kylie are mine.
> 
> I'll try to update everyday. Possibly twice a day depending on if I can find inspiration or not for a chapter.

"You're kidding me. Uncle Sam is letting Kylie go out on a hunt! I need to be there with her or she could get herself killed dad!" I said angrily. I needed to be with Kylie on her first hunt, I had to protect her. I couldn't just.........I couldn't risk her going alone and getting hurt, without me knowing. I wouldn't be able to live.

"No, and that's final Starlie. After that last hunt, your not going on another hunt until you've trained more. Until your actually ready for one." My father, Dean, said. I grit my teeth and clenched my fist.

"Your such a son of a bitch, you know that. Your so damn selfish that you can't see that I have to go out there and protect her before she gets herself killed!" I yelled then ran up to my room. I slammed the door shut behind me, and locked the door. And locked the other lock as well. I didn't want him near me. He, out of all people, should understand. I mean, he would do the same for his brother, wouldn't he?

I heard knocking on my door. Then pounding. I wasn't going to let him in though. I heard a slight tap on my window and turned around with a smile. I ran over and opened my window, letting Kylie in She jumped in my room and we walked over to my closet.

"How many are there again?" I asked.

"Not many. It's supposed to be a pretty small nest from what I've heard. I've scoped around, asked the locals. All say the same thing. When they found the bodies, there were bite marks. Some of the bodies disappear the next day. We just gotta go ask some of the doctors, which I was prepared for. You ready to go clean these things out for good?" Kylie said with a smirk.

"You bet. They won't know what hit em." I said, smirking as well. I opened my closet and we grabbed our weapons. A machete, multiple knives, guns, mirrors, and anything else we thought we needed. Everything dipped in dead mans blood. I looked at my door, dad still knocking and saying my name. Then I closed my closet door and headed out the window after Kylie, shutting it behind me.

We dropped on the ground and began jogging to my car. I grabbed the keys and got in on the drivers side, Kylie getting on the passenger side. I started up the car, and just started to drive off when I saw my dad come out the front door. He looked furious. Oh well. He would have to deal with it.

* * *

We headed into town. Went to the doctors that was nearby. We showed the front desk our FBI badges, she said we were a little too young, we thanked her, then we headed inside. "Doctor, mind if me and partner ask you a few questions about the bodies?" I asked.

"I guess not. What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Know, from recent studies. The bodies are said to be covered in bite marks?" I asked.

"Yes. It's strange. Maybe a wild animal attack I would assume. I've never seen bite marks on a human body like that." The doctor said.

"And what about the bodies that go missing? Any traces of like, blood or fingerprints? Anything that could be a sign as to what happened to them?" Kylie asked

"No, nothing. They are just simply gone. No fingerprints or anything. I say they may have been kidnapped, then the kidnapper covered his traces." The doctor said. We thanked the doctor and headed back outside.

"Well, our suspicions are confirmed. No trace of the bodies, and the animal like bite marks? Has to be vampires. Let's go kill these sons of bitches already." I said as we got in the car and headed there.

When we finally got there, we headed inside quietly, cutting off the heads of any vampire we came across. A few of the bastards put up quite the fight as well. When we had finished off all the vampires, we went to go free the......hostage? Why was there only one? He looked my age. Tan skin. well built. Dark brown hair. He was......what's the word.......amazing.

I opened the door, and stepped inside, motioning to Kylie to wait for me. I walked over to the guy and took off the gag he had on. I lightly shook his shoulder. He woke up with a start. His eyes.....They were a piercing, sharp blue. Like they could look into your soul and mind. Wow. He looked at me catiously.

"Hey, don't worry dude. I'm here to save you." I said with a small chuckle as I helped untie him.

"Thanks. So all the vampires left?" He asked. I was shocked. I didn't think he would know what they were.

"Nah, dead. We chopped those bastards up." I said with a smirk. I held out a hand and he took it, standing up with my help.

"Thanks. I tried to kill them but it apparently backfired on me. Damn, I was so close to." He said. He looked me up and down with a small smirk. "But thanks. Your pretty cute, what's your name?" He asked.

"Starlight Winchester. And yours?" I said.

"Matt. Matt Andrews." He introduced. I smiled. Even his name sounded perfect to me. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me....but I liked it.

We got out of there, and walked back to my car. "Your welcome to stay at my place. My dad would be pissed, but oh well." I said and started up the car. I looked in the rearview mirror to look at Matt, but something was off.....his eyes were red, not blue. And just like that, they were blue again. What was I getting myself into?

 


End file.
